Mikaela e Ratchet o casamento
by mariforalltmnteterna
Summary: Acompanhem o casamento de Mikaela Banes com Ratchet . Rated T para sua segurança . Pequeno Starlexis e Sari x Prowl . Relação mech x mulher , A.U. Bayverse , com influências do Animated e Armada . Sem Slash . E sem flamas , por favor .


Título : Mikaela e Ratchet , o casamento

Universo : Bayverse , com Animated e Armada influências .

Par : Mikaela x Ratchet , um pouco de Starlexis , Sari x Prowl .

Sumário : Acompanhe as emoções do casamento de Mikaela Banes e o autobot Ratchet . Mika x Ratch fic .

Avisos : Relacionamento mulher x mech , A.U.( Starscream e Jetfire não morreram , e se tornaram autobots , Sari é totalmente transformer) , spoilers para DOTM.

Rated : T

Normal P.O.V.

"O N.E.S.T. está em polvorosa . Hoje é dia do casamento do doutor Ratchet , chefe médico dos bots , com a enfermeira autobot Mikaela Banes . Todos os bots foram encerados , até mesmo Jetfire , Starscream e Slipstream ( os jatos da base ) . Não se fala em outro assunto desde que Ratchet pediu a mão de Mikaela ao Senhor Banes , a cerca de dois meses . O casal já namorava desde pouco tempo dos acontecimentos do Egito . Agora , chegou a hora elevar o relacionamento a um degrau mais alto . Foi um corre -corre na base . A sala de reuniões foi decorada com flores diversas , tais como crisântemos , rosas , dálias , hibiscos e antúrios . Todos os bots reduziram seu tamanho para ficar do tamanho dos humanos . Mas , nenhum deles assumirá as holoformas . Optimus Prime será o celebrante . O vestido da noiva foi feito por Alexis . Dizem que ele será também pela menina dos olhos verdes quando ela se casar com Scremear , no ano que vem . Boatos , boatos . Sabem como eles correm ... A noiva vai usar um buquê de rosas cor-de-rosa . Seus padrinhos serão ninguém menos ninguém mais do que o casal mais estranho da face do NEST , Sari e Prowl . Digo isso por que eles são o símbolo do yin-yang em forma de autobots . Já os padrinhos do noivo serão os irmãos Starscream e Slipstream . Eles são muito gratos ao médico porque Ratchet fez o possível e o impossível para salvar Scremear quando ele foi muito ferido após a batalha de Chicago . A propósito , a cerimônia está marcada para ás 11 da manhã . "

_**Day and night **_

_**I'm always by your side **_

_**Cause I know for sure **_

_**My love is real my feelings pure **_

_**So take a try **_

_**No need to ask me why **_

_**Cause I know it's true **_

_**I'm still in love with you..**_

Mikaela P.O.V.

"Eu acordei um pouco nervosa . Afinal , quem não ficaria nervosa no dia do seu casamento ? Eu lavo meu rosto , escovo os dentes e vou tomar café da manhã . Sari e Alexis já estão na mesa . Na mesa há leite , achocolatado em pó , pão , queijo , presunto , bananas e biscoito . E energon para Sari . Embora , ela possa comer comida também . Eu pego um pouco de cada .

"Que noiva gulosa ! Assim não vai caber no vestido ! " brincou Alexis .

Eu quase me engasguei pois não consegui conter o riso . Sari cuspiu energon de tanto rir com a piada da Alexis . Foi aí que eu rí mais . Quando paramos de rir , Sari perguntou : "Mika , está nervosa ? "

"Sim , eu estou com aquele frio na barriga . " eu respondi .

"Não se incomode , eu também me senti a mesma sensação quando me liguei ao Prowl há cerca de trezentos anos atrás . " disse Sari .

"Estou com medo da vida nova . Vai ser algo totalmente diferente . Só terei olhos para meu bondmate agora . Eu devo estar sempre ao lado dele , sempre mesmo , até o fim . "

eu disse .

_**And it's no sacrifice**_

_**Just a simple word**_

_**It's two hearts living**_

_**In two separate worlds**_

_**But it's no sacrifice**_

_**No sacrifice**_

_**It's no sacrifice at all...**_

"Acalme-se , vai dar tudo certo . Relaxe , respire fundo e seja feliz . " disse Sari sorrindo por de trás de sua máscara .

"E se não der certo , você levanta , sacode a poeira e dá a volta por cima . Não vai ser um casamento mal-sucedido que vai matar você . " completou Alexis .

Eu agradeci as palavras de apoio , terminei meu café e fui para meu quarto a fim de me arrumar . Sari iria me ajudar a vestir , já que Alexis iria se aprontar .

...

No meu quarto ...

Eu tomei um bom banho . Enquanto me banhava , eu pensei em tudo que me aconteceu desde do dia em que conheci o Ratchet até ontem . Foram alegrias , tristezas , perdas e ganhos . Mas, no final foi tudo tão bom , que não valia a pena saltar do barco .

_**You'll be in my heart**_

_**No matter what they say**_

_**You'll be here in my heart, always..**_

Após o banho , eu vesti a minha roupa íntima ( calcinha , sutiã e meia -calça branca ) . Sari me ajudou com o vestido . Meu vestido era de mangas compridas , saia bem rodada , muitas rendas . Sari ajeitou meu cabelo , colocando o véu e a grinalda . Eu fiz minha maquiagem . Após isso , abaixei a parte da frente do véu . Então , eu e Sari fomos para a sala de reuniões . Ai , meu Deus ! Estou nervosa !"

Ratchet P.O.V.

"Primus ! Eu não acredito ! Hoje é o dia da minha cerimônia de ligação . Finalmente , encontrei uma femme digna de ser minha bondmate . Eu levantei muito tarde . Pelo menos deu tempo de tomar um energon e um bom banho . Não devo me incomodar com a med bay por uma semana , já que Jolt vai cobrir .

Eu estou nervoso . É uma situação nova para mim . Agora terei uma esposa . Vou ter que ser mais sério do que sou , embora o Prowl me disse que eu não preciso mudar nada em meu comportamento e devo ser eu mesmo . Agora vai ser eu e minha Mikaela , minha diva guerreira , agora é minha . "

_**For one so small,**_

_**you seem so strong**_

_**My arms will hold you,**_

_**keep you safe and warm**_

_**This bond between us**_

_**can't be broken**_

_**I will be here**_

_**Don't you cry...**_

Sala de reuniões ...

Normal P.O.V.

"Estão todos os bots e humanos do N.E.S. T. Optimus Prime aguarda pelos noivos . Primeiro , entra Ratchet acompanhado de seus padrinhos Starscream e Slipstream .

Dez minutos depois , entra Mikaela acompanhada de seus padrinhos Sari e Prowl . Mikaela chega perto de Ratchet . Ele levanta seu véu e elogia sua beleza . Prime diz : "Senhoras , senhores e senhoritas , nós estamos aqui para celebrar a ligação do autobot Ratchet com a humana Mikaela Banes . Antes de começarmos a cerimônia , eu gostaria de saber se alguém se opõe a esta união ? "

Silêncio geral ...

"O casamento é algo sagrado . Deve ser respeitado até o fim . Os parceiros devem ser amar na alegria , tristeza , saúde e doença . Se um deles não ama mais o outro , então deve partir para não ferir aquele que ainda ama . Mas , se eles se amam , devem permanecer juntos até a morte . " disse o Prime .

"Ratchet , você aceita Mikaela Banes como sua legítima bondmate , prometendo amá-la , honrá-la e respeitá-la , na alegria , tristeza , saúde e doença , até que a morte os separe ? "

perguntou o líder .

"Sim , eu aceito . " respondeu o doutor .

"Mikaela Banes , você aceita Ratchet como seu legítimo bondmate , prometendo honrá-lo , amá-lo e respeitá-lo , na alegria , tristeza , saúde e doença , até que a morte os separe ? "perguntou novamente o líder .

" Sim , eu aceito . " respondeu a garota .

"Então , sobre as bençãos de Primus , nosso Deus e luz , eu vos declaro bondmates . Podem se beijar . " falou Optimus .

Então , os noivos e padrinhos assinaram um documento que comprovava aquela união .

E findo isso ,sob aplauso da assembléia os pombinhos se beijaram . Então , iniciou-se a festa ...

A festa foi muito animada . O casal recebeu cumprimentos de todos os convidados . Na hora de partir o bolo , o primeiro pedaço obviamente coube a Optimus Prime . Lá pelas cinco da tarde , os noivos íam dançar a valsa .

Mikaela e Ratchet praticamente flutuavam pelo salão . Foram muito aplaudidos . Após isso , eles se retiraram para seus aposentos para a primeira noite de ligados . "

_**Together forever and never to part**_

_**Together forever we two**_

_**And don't you know**_

_**I would move heaven and earth**_

_**To be together forever with you**_

_**Notas finais : Músicas **_

_**1-Cascada - Miracle ;**_

_**2-Elton Jonh - Sacrifice;**_

_**3 and 4 - Phill Collins - You 'll be in my heart ;**_

_**5- Rick Astley - Togheter Forever . **_


End file.
